cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Maurice LaMarche
Maurice LaMarche (1958 - ) Voice Actor Deaths in Film *''Rock And Rule'' (1983; animated) Sailor: Disintegrated by a laser cannon fire through a telephone booth by Toad (Chris Wiggins). *''Team America ''(2004) [Alec Baldwin]: Shot to death by Kim Jong Il (Trey Parker) with the last shot causing his head to explode. (Played for comic effect). *''Futurama: Bender's Big Score'' (2007) [Leroy/Leelu/Schlump]: Both Leroy and Leelu, being characters in 2012, die sometime in the 21st Century. Though not directly stated, it is a given, considering the setting of the film. Schlump is killed in an explosion, along with Fleb (Frank Welker), when the Planet Express ship shoots a Doomsday device at their own ship. *''Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs'' (2008) [Kif Kroker]: Crushed to death when the missile he's caught on flies back into the ship it was fired from, crashing into the inside. He is later brought back to life by Yivo (David Cross). *''Frozen'' (2013; animated) [The King]: Drowns when his ship sinks in a storm. Deaths in Television *''The Critic: Frankie and Ellie Get Lost ''(1995; animated) [Orson Welles]: Appears as a ghost to a Margo Sherman (Nancy Cartwright), informing her that her parents, Franklin (Gerrit Graham) and Eleanor (Judith Ivey), are alive, then proceeds to eat fishsticks. (He appears earlier in the episode in a video will. Maurice also voiced Welles in the episode Eyes on the Prize.) (Played for comic effect) *''Duckman: Noir Gang ''(1996;animated) Bogart/Peter Lorre/Sydney Greenstreet: Humphrey Bogart is shot to death (offscreen) by an assassin hired by Tamara La Boinque (Bebe Neuwirth). Peter Lorre and Sydney Greenstreet survive. *''Futurama: The Problem with Popplers (2000; animated) ''[Lrr, Waiter]: The "Waiter" is disintegrated with a ray-guy by "Lrr" after annoying him. (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: Anthology of Interest 1 ''(2000; animated) [Kif Kroker]: In the anthology "Terror at 500 Feet", he is crushed to death, alongside Zapp Brannigan (Billy West), when the giant Bender (John DiMaggio) steps on the tank they're in. (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: Time Keeps on Slipping (2001; animated) ''[Aracheneon]: Playing a atomic superhuman spider, he is accidentally squashed to goo when Thorias (John DiMaggio) shoots him with a basketball from his chest cannon. *''Futurama: Rosswell That Ends Well (2001; animated) ''[Harry S. Truman]: Dies of heart failure in 1972. Though not mentioned, it is a given considering the setting of the show (and the fact that is how the real Harry Truman died). *''Futurama: A Pharaoh to Remember (2002; animated) ''[Pharaoh Hermenthotip]: Crushed to death when the nose from his statue falls on him. He dies when talking to Bender (John DiMaggio). *''Futurama: Godfellas (2002; animated) ''[Space Pirate/Malachi]: "Space Pirate" is killed in an explosion when Bender (John DiMaggio) is shot through the torpedo tube and goes through the pirate's ship, causing it to spin out of control and blow up. "Malachi" is killed in an explosion (along the other Shrimpkins) when they nuke themselves out of existence. *''Futurama: Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch (2003; animated) ''[Atilla the Hun/Evil Lincoln]: Both characters, along with Jack the Ripper (John DiMaggio) and Moriatry (David Herman), are sucked into space when Zapp Brannigan (Billy West) shoots inside the Nimbus, blasting a hole in the wall that sucks them all out. *''Hey Arnold!: Big Bob's Crisis (2003; animated) '' [Big Bob Pataki]: Dies of a heart attack while eating at a barbecue restaurant, his soul leaves his body and his guardian angel shows him how his action affected people, his soul then returns to his body after he is revived in the hospital. *''Family Guy: PTV (2005;animated)'' Hope/Various: Bob Hope is killed in an explosion after he crashes a motorcycle causing it to catch on fire and explode. *''Futurama: The Thief Of Baghead ''(2012; animated) Calculon: Dies of poisoning after drinking food coloring trying to upstage Lagdon Cobb (David Herman). *''Brickleberry: My Favorite Bear'' (2013; animated) The Bear: Dies of shock when he freaks out at his hallucinations after taking an overdose of over the counter drugs, he is then revived in the hospital with paddles and an adrenalin shot, he later dies again of a heart attack while talking to Steve (David Herman). *''Futurama: Calculon 2.0 ''(2013; animated)'' Calculon: Crushed to death by a stage catwalk after giving a speech about how he is unappreciated as an actor after having been earlier brought back from the dead. *Rick and Morty: Ricksy Business (2014;animated)'' Lincler: Mauled to death by a two headed lion alien to buy Morty (Justin Roiland) time to collect crystals. Video Game deaths *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (2016) [Mr. Freeze]: At the end of his playable content in the Seasons of Infamy story downloadable content, Maurice turns off his suit's life support system in order to live out the rest of his dying moments alongside Cissy Jones before passing away off-screen. Gallery Frozen_The_Storm.png|Maurice LaMarche's animated death in Frozen. LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice LaMarche, Maurice Category:Death scenes by cannon Category:Video wills Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by illness